Thor (To Aru)
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Thor (トール ) Origin: To Aru Majutsu no Index Gender: Male Race/Profession: Human, Magician Destructive Capacity: Multi-City Block level Range: 2 km Speed: Hypersonic+ Durability: large Building level+ Stamina: Extremly High Intelligence: Average Powers and Abilities: superhuman strength, superhuman speed, magic Standard Equipment: Megingjörð Standard Partner: Mjölnir Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Megingjörð: A spiritual item that mimics the belt of Thor. It gives him tremendous strength, allowing him to survive an entire bridge being crushed on him, lift it, and throw it several meters into the air. * Female appearance borrowing: The spell is based on the myth when the thunder god had his weapon stolen, he disguised himself as the goddess of beauty, in order to lure out the thief. Its effect is that Thor can copy the appearance of any female. * Tanngrisnir's and Tanngnjóstr's fur: A magic spell constructed using the symbols of the goats that pulled Thor’s chariot. It allow Thor to scatter a large amount of goat fur on the water and to stand on it as it was a raft. It is used by Ollerus in the disguise of the God of Thunder. * Arc Fusion Blades: A magic spell that forms electric arcs. Thor can either form them on the tip of his fingers or at the bottom of his feet, wielding it like a part of his body. They are usually used for slicing and cutting, but can be used like boosters by explosively expanding, which allows him to either increase his speed or dampen falls. As they were made to cut, if something cannot be cut by the fusion arc blades Thor will also feel the force of it, depending on the impact that object has on his blades. It can be assumed that the length of the blade may be dependent on Thor connecting to Mjölnir. The length of the blades can reach from 20 meters, to 2 kilometers in length. * Mjölnir: '''Thor can connect to Mjölnir to drastically raise his power. At that moment, his eyes, hair, and fingertips, would begin emitting a pale bluish-white light, apparently affecting the length of his arc fusion blades. He can apparently call it more than once, as exemplified during his battle with Silvia, allowing him to give him enough energy to evade her attack. * '''Almighty Thor: '''His magic moves the entire world around him to place him in a position where he can easily defeat his enemy or win. It operates automatically, adjusting position and distance such that none of the enemy's attacks can reach him and that he is in the ideal position to attack, such that a win or draw are the only outcomes. Indeed, the powers make it so that Thor rules the world and moves it by his will. It was stated that only way to truly kill him was to destroy or remake the world. As such, it is limited to the current world, meaning that Thor can't overcome powers which go beyond the current world. However it doesn't respond to things which Thor isn't facing as a target, though if Thor recognizes it in time he can add it to his targets and avoid harm. * '''Invisibility spell suppression: Thor has the ability to add some sort of modifications to a certain area in order to nullify an invisibility spell without the user noticing. * Regeneration: When Ollerus was disguised as Thor, Othinus punishes him for his failures by severing his entire arm, and tells Marian to fix it. However, Ollerus says he can do it himself, to which Marian accepts. It can be assumed that Thor at least has the power to reconnect severed limbs.Category:CharactersCategory:Light Novel CharactersCategory:Lightning UsersCategory:To Aru Majutsu No IndexCategory:Magic UserCategory:Magicians